The Star's Key
by SilentTrainConductor
Summary: A pair of galactic investigators come to earth in search of the legendary Star's Key. What they find instead are two undercover cops, wondering what in the world have they just gotten into.
1. Intro

_This story has been written purely for fun, and is not meant to be taken seriously. Seriously, it's not. _

_Merely a tale in which was written for the sole purpose to entertain…for those days when there is nothing to do except for some quizzical reason, click the link that has led you here. _

_Well, let's hope you don't regret that course of action. _

**The Star's Key **

_Location: Planet Tristialliax- GHQ Headquarters _

_The following has been translated from the Tristic language. _

"Have you heard?" a whisper echoed throughout the halls.

"What? About tomorrow's impromptu invasion?"

"No" the voice hissed back "I hear they have found its location!"

"Truly? No doubts this time? They have been saying it for over 300 years! This time, though, is it truly right?"

"Of course! We have coordinates."

"Numbers! You can never trust numbers with this type of thing! You know how they love playing with them…"

"No, no! This time our program relays names…some place ah…Some place called Cali-Califorgna I believe."

"Oh! Those are exact calculations! Where is it?"

"Seemingly in the Milky Way Galaxy."

"Oh." A pause.

"Earthlings….and how does their galaxy have it? Their galaxy is barely a day old?"

"How would I know? This is all I overheard and I quite frank—_sssh_…"

"What? What is it?" the voice whispered urgently.

"Quiet. Talk to you later….the choosing of whom to send will start in a bit. And whatever you heard, you didn't hear it from me…"

"What? Heard what? Hey!" A light stomp of a foot, and the figure paused, cocking his head, and then ran off in the direction of the meeting.

Neither of the beings noticed the fragment light in the corner.

And why should they have?

-o-O-o-

"Settle Down! Settle Down, we know talk has circulated on why this meeting was called…."

"You have found it!" A voice in the audience called out in excitement.

"Yes, yes, we believe the key has been found."

"Where?" Another voice called out, the excitement level just the same in his voice as the other.

The Tistani (Head of the GHQ) grumbled incoherently and dug into his pocket for his presentation. Aha here it was!

He pulled it out.

"For centuries, nay eons, our kind has researched for this legendary key, this key that will allow us to control the stars, and thus secure the vitality of our planet forever! As you all know, we have been at war, hoping to find a planet to label as our own. This key will prevent us from having to be at war any longer! Your children shall be safe from harm…" this was directed at the Eyes, whom were recording everything and broadcasting at the same exact time. Live TV, in other words.

The Tistani then held up a little device he had dug for in his cloak.

"Here! Is the information we have been waiting for! Here is the key to solve the problem of our star dying!" The Tistani pushed a button, and automatically the lights to the meeting room shut off, and the hall was illuminated with the light from the device.

"The scientists of GHQ have managed to get through the webs of the Nirvanis. A feat in itself, and have located that the key is to be found in a nebul…" throughout his words the device was playing a video, seemingly leading up to the red nebula, but just as the Tistani was about to mention, the video gave a small glitch, and then quickly lurched forward. The image sped up, the Tistani counted; a thousand five hundred and thirty-three light years and paused on the rotating planet of Earth.

"On Earth?" the Tistani questioned out loud in puzzlement. The audience then began to speak in quizzical murmurs, Earth was known about, laughed at, and above all, ignored.

Why would be the key be on Earth?

Rather, how could the key be on Earth?

_Now back on this planet…_

_**Location:** Bay City 1977 _

"Well, thanks for the…er what exactly is this again, Starsk?"

"It's the neatest thing, it's a…a…blinking…thing."

"Ah, that's right." Starsky then took it from his hands and laughed lightly as it lit up.

"So I can find you next time you decide to get stuck under your car." The colors started to blend into each other, and Hutch leaned over carefully over to Starsky, wincing as he gently stole it back.

Suddenly Starsky's eyes softened and he stared at Hutch with an unreadable expression. Hutch had his tongue slightly out of the corner of his mouth, trying to get the lights to change colors again; currently it was stuck on green. He looked up, about to hand it to Starsky, when he noticed his friend's expression.

"Starsk? You ok?" Starsky didn't respond, so Hutch leaned over once again, and jabbed him with his new toy. "Starsky!"

Starsky blinked, shook his head, and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, zoned out for a bit….I just had the weirdest feeling…"

"Yea?" Hutch waited patiently for his buddy to answer, though as he listened he couldn't help shaking his blinking toy. Why didn't it work?

"Yea." Starsky grinned at his friend's attempt and once again pulled the object from his friend's hands. He gently tapped the end, and got the colors starting up once more. Proudly, he handed the toy back to Hutch who snuggled into his blankets in a pouting gesture. Though quite happy his toy was now working.

Starsky patted Hutch on his good leg, and stood up with a stretch.

"Better get rested pal. Big day tomorrow."

"Ah. Yes. Home. Such a sweet word." Hutch raised his head with a beaming grin, and watched as his friend strode to the door.

"Oh Starsk!"

"Yea?" Starsky swung back around to face his friend.

"Thanks for the…ah...blinking thing." Starsky grinned, snapping his fingers.

"Knew you'd like it."

Hutch kept on smiling as he watched the guy he called his best friend walk out of the room. What more could you ask for in a best friend?

Nothing. Starsky was all that and more.

**To be continued…**


	2. We Meet the Investigators

_Oh! Delicious! Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter, and hopefully you're once again back for more :D _

_This fic is fer mon amie Alone Dreaming, who is off vacationing sumwhere. _

_The last bit in the last chapter was supposed to be the aftermath of Survival :blush: Sorry if it wasn't clear. _

_Enough blabbering, Here's the next installment!_

**Chapter 1  
We Meet The Investigators. **

_Location: Planet Tristialliax- GHQ Aerial Base _

"No please!" The door started to close, and the Tistani waved happily. The figure next to the raging woman waved back, just as happily. "Oh come on! I'll clean Sector 8! Every month! Please don't make me go with this idiot!"

"I am not an idiot!" The figure pouted as the door of the ship closed with a _fet-uskerk. _

"Everyone on this stupid planet is an idiot. You just happen to be a bigger one."

"And you are the grumpiest person I've met. No wonder you can't get a man or even a (-no translation. Word for the third gender of their planet.-)" The man snickered into his uniform as he was changing into it, and received a slap to his head for his words.

"Idiot." She hissed, "Can't believe I'm stuck with you for…" she bit back a sob as she remembered the time period.

"Three earth years! Won't this be fun?" The man stood, flexing his arm forward and back as he tested the fit.

The woman calculated, took three years to get to Earth, even with their fastest ship. Five years, actually going by their time. So that's five years for the trip, let's say a year max for the mission, and five more for the return trip.

Oh…she pressed a couple of buttons on the ship, and a hidden panel opened. Quickly she got out the bottle and took a swig from it.

The man noticed, and was about to mention how such a substance was forbidden in three interstellar galaxies, but as he absently rubbed his head, he thought better and kept his mouth shut.

"Well…"

"Shut up Kitilsi." The woman grinned and took another swig, her eyes slowly closing in bliss. Kitilsi noticed and rushed over to her.

"Oh no, not now! You're my co-pilot! Come on! Don't do this please…" Kitilsi whimpered, but his efforts were in vain as she waved to him merrily, her essence already flying throughout the ship, giggling madly.

"Walizza!" He shouted her name as she her mind began to mess with the controls. Stupid drink. Stupid co-pilot. Sure he wasn't the happiest Tristian when he found they were both chosen for this mission…

But at least he was professional! Not like this…woman. Drinking on the job, and not even a good drinker at that! She had allowed her mind to escape her body! Silently, he thought those were her intentions. Ah well, she would get hers.

Kitilsi sat on the ship, started up the controls, and lifted the ship off from its hanger. Balloons and light beams were hailing their departure. Kitilsi waved down at his planet.

"Goodbye!" he shouted in excitement. Though many ignored earth, or hated it…it really depended on the Tristian, Kitilsi really looked forward traveling to it; he heard it was very similar to their planet say 8000 years ago. That was the rumor anyway, some insisted it was less. But the Tristians are a proud race, and would not accept being so close to the age of such an inferior planet.

Kitilsi was quite anxious; it was like traveling back in time. Even with all of their advanced research and the like, their planet had never broken the lock on time travel. So, many thought it impossible.

Kitilsi let the ship handle the piloting, at these speeds he wouldn't be much help anyway. With a sighed he sat back and opened the English dictionary. Quite lengthy he mused. He ignored the gleeful shouts of Walizza traveling in and out of his own mind.

He shuddered violently at one image of him being tied up and thrown to the Mongeds.

Oh yes, when Walizza woke up with the after effects. Oh, she would know how much of an idiot he could be.

-o-O-o-

Walizza woke up with a groan, her mind still a bit wobbly from the drink. She groaned and went to spew out the small pill that formed after any one decided to drink the substance.

The pill was a piece of her mind, should she want it back, she would have to swallow it. This ritual was placed to catch those who had been drinking, eventually they would throw up, leaving the pill behind, and the authorities would find it, scan the brain activity on the pill and match it to the offending drinker.

They truly knew how to take away the fun from a simple drink.

In her state she didn't notice the pill at first, but remembering that such a thing existed she called out to her partner.

"Kitilsi! Kitilsi! Get over here!"

"_Hello my darling aardvark and what may I do for you today?" _

"What? Whassat noise…what are you saying?"

"Practicing my English. It's great!" That's the thing about Kitilsi, he wouldn't hold grudges for long, and he had completely forgotten he was ever angry at Walizza to begin with.

"Yea, yea, wonderful. Listen, I'm missing something…look in the sink (at least I think it's in the sink) and see if a small yellow…wait no, it's red, always red…pill is there, see it?" Kitilsi looked over her shoulder with a frown.

"Eew, yes. Along with your dinner, lunch, and breakfast from yesterday."

"See it? Ok good, get it for me."

"What! You are _loca_."

"What is that more English?"

"Spanish actually, they gave us the wrong tape for one of our English courses."

"Whatever! Just get it ok?" Ah yes, he remembered now, he was very angry with his co-worker. But he obeyed, as that was what he was best at.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ewwwww." He whined as he reached in and picked it out. He gagged at the smell. He studied it for a moment, and twirled it in his hand, seemed this was what controlled her sight. He grinned and stepped away from Walizza.

"Got it? Ok hand it over." She held out her hand in impatience.

"Wait a minute…why should I?" Kitilsi took a step backward, making sure to keep enough distance between them. Just as he thought, she swung her arm around in anger.

"Hand it over idiot!"

"No, at least this way you won't hit me anymore." Walizza took a deep breath, her shoulders trembling, her eyes searching wildly around.

"Bastard, bastard…" she called, as if one would call for a cat.

"I happened to know my father very well, now…I'll give you this back if you promise!"

"Promise what, not to hit you? Sorry, can't promise that."

"Nah, it's all right. Just promise you'll sit and learn English with me." Walizza bit her lip; she had to do that anyway…anything to get her sight back.

"Done. Hand it over." And Kitilsi did as he was told, happily. Walizza swallowed the pill quickly and waited for her sight to return. Kitilsi was already in the front of the ship, watching the holographic projections of the language video.

"_Hello my name is John. This is my friend Jody. Say hello Jody. Hello! My name is Jody…" _Kitilsi eagerly repeated the phrase as he watched the translations pass by from underneath the speaker's head.

"_Hello my name is John…This is my friend…" _The poor Tristian didn't even see the fist coming from his right, and as he blacked out, a voice in the background muttered.

"_Hello my name is Dewy_…Bastard."

**To be continued…  
**

_Starsky & Hutch will be back in the next chappy. This was just sum, erm…friendly introductions. So if one would be kind enough to tell me, how do you like 'em :twiddles fingers: _

_I would also like to know…if this is imagination or madness…_


	3. Arrival

_I am glad you guys have been enjoying! Many thanks for reading the last chappy, even with the lack of S&H…whom I luff dearly :huggles her stuffed Starsky & Hutch: _

_Now, I'm wondering what the length of this fic will be, and I can say I have no clue. Lots of stuff is going on tho, so plenty to write, before everything is resolved ;D _

_Hope this chapter is okis! Many luffs & hugs to Alone Dreaming. _

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival**

_Location: Bay City 1980, Planet Earth. _

"Starsk, listen…I don't need this today. I'll see you later, ok?" With that the man quickly but quietly closed the door behind him. Starsky was left with his mouth open, and angrily picked up a pillow from his couch and slammed it against the floor.

Hutch would always do this, refuse to talk that is. Oh sure, he would talk about the weather, Huggy's latest schemes, almost everything in fact…except work. What was once such a big part of his life, no their life, had now dwindled into nothing.

And Starsky couldn't help but feel it was his fault. Even though…! Even though Hutch, Dobey, and Huggy all made sure to say it wasn't. He was, after all, not the one who wanted to be shot; and he definitely was not the one who wanted to be pulled off from the streets.

The doctors painfully shook their heads at his request, insisting that though Starsky had improved marvelously…there just wasn't any…any chance. That even a little too much could land him back in the hospital again.

Both had felt the blow, and both kept on feeling it throughout the weeks. Hutch didn't want to be a detective without Starsky, and Starsky tried reasoning with his former partner. Hutch was being childish! Sure he would miss being on the streets with his partner, but that didn't give Hutch the right to just quit on what had once been their life!

Know what that big lug said?

That their life was always each other on the streets, and he rather have each other, than just the streets…any day.

In the end though, Hutch gave in. He continued being a detective, his new partner happened to be Baker…made detective a year back. Starsky didn't mind _too _much, Baker was a good kid, and there could always be worse people looking after his partner.

Starsky chuckled when he remembered how much Baker would grate on Hutch's nerves; the kid was over-eager and seemed to go through a lot of trouble to please. In the past year, however, Baker had learned to calm down and change, both Hutch and Baker were slowly getting used to each other.

Starsky, in fact, was slightly enjoying his (what he called) time off. He had gotten into photography, and sold his pictures to whoever was interested…sometimes the town's newsletter or sometimes that beautiful lady across the street, who loved his pictures of the beach. Starsky blushed as he remembered her request, and smiled and thought on how life wasn't so bad….sure it was bad sometimes…but not too bad.

If the beautiful ladies kept on noticing him for his build, and not his limp, well life wasn't bad at all.

He just hoped Hutch would see that, whenever Starsky would ask if Hutch was happy at work…all he got was a "Yea, sure" with that fake smile of his that Hutch thinks fools everybody.

And that disturbed Starsky.

After all these years, Hutch deserved a little happiness.

They both did.

-o-O-o-

"Land! Earth land! But it's land all the same!" Walizza hopped out of the ship that had been their life for five years (three earth years) and hugged the nearest form of life, which happened to be a tree.

"Oxygen giver! I thank you!" Walizza took a deep breath and looked behind her, her partner staggering out of the ship, with all of their equipment.

"You know, I really don't mind carrying all of this stuff, but some help…" And their relationship had not improved through those five years, while Kitilsi went to his mind's ends trying to learn everything about Earth, the language, the American culture, the medicine, the food, and adjusting his Tristian taste buds accordingly…Walizza was busying herself in their technology, the rise of automobiles, television and the like, she was horrified by their seemingly lack of defenses.

After all they had managed to get through their atmosphere with a simple CloakMac version 4.

"What a strong male earth specimen you are." Walizza nodded at Kitilsi, "Good job, keep at it." Kitilsi winced at her strong accent, she still whistled at some words (their own language was in a much higher note than that of English).

Kitilsi dropped the stuff he was carrying, and cloaked them along with the ship.

"Maybe we should get some transportation, and a place to stay before I start lugging all this stuff across Earth…we'll meet with the proper authorities and ask if they know of the Star's Key."

"I was wondering…if this key is powerful as they say and the earthlings do have it…why is their planet so…" Walizza waved at the grassy area. "…blah" Kitilsi frowned, wondering himself, but then looked to the sky, and there he found his supposed answer.

"Look! Walizza their star! It still shines yellow! You see? The key only controls the stars…" Both stared at the sun in awe, looking away after awhile, but still trying to get its full glory. This was the one thing, that the Tristians wanted above all else. A star that was as young as this one.

"Wondrous…" Walizza admitted, "So if they decide not to give us the Star's Key…"

"We shall have to go to war for this planet, quite sad really…" And it was, Kitilsi hated any kind of war, and he already felt close with this planet…maybe it was the Earthling Emotion Capsule he took before lunch, either way…it would be a terrible loss. The sky was blue here, another difference…back home it was purple…an interesting difference. Kitilsi's eyes then landed on a sign by the side of the road.

"Come on, I see what is it 'Bay City'?" Kitilsi read proudly from the sign "Is only 25 miles away. We shall go there and ask, California is quite large, so let us not expect to find it so soon." When Kitilsi turned around to face Walizza, she had already pushed herself ahead, walking in the direction the sign pointed.

"Wait! Wait! We must stick together! We do not know what we are to face! Together Walizza! Hear me? Together!" Kitilsi picked up a small bag, with just the essentials, and ran off after her.

Neither noticed the small glitch that lasted for half-a-second on their ship, a glitch with the cloaking…for half-a-second…one could see all the neat gadgets...luckily, no one did.

-o-O-o-

A man had his fingers spread across the keyboard, his head bowed, seemingly poised and ready for work. However, his heart wasn't beating and there wasn't any steady rise and fall of his chest. Flashes snapped everywhere as a policeman took pictures of the crime scene, nodding to Hutch and Baker on his way out.

"First at the scene, as always Baker." Baker blinked and grinned, ever since Hutch partnered up with Baker, they would always be the first detectives at the scene, it unnerved Hutch at times...

"His name is, was," Hutch closed his eyes as he corrected himself "Daniel Walters…" Baker nodded, noting the name plaque on his desk as well.

"Right." A voice spoke up from behind the pair "A brilliant worker, he was one of my best…"

"You're his employer then?"

"That's correct."

"And you're the one who found his body?" Baker added in.

"That too is correct, I walked in about to request the figures for last month's sale when I noticed the blood on his his…" the elderly man gulped as he motioned towards his chest.

"Chest." Hutch provided, noting the large amount of blood soaking his shirt, the coroners had now just arrived and were carefully handling him as they laid him on the stretcher.

"Right" the man croaked, nodding quietly "Excuse me." And left just as silently as he had arrived.

The detectives watched him leave and Hutch made his way to follow him, before he left he turned to Baker.

"After you finish checking around, meet me at the coroner's, I need to pick something up." Baker nodded, used to the routine. Here was when Hutch would leave to pick something up for Starsky. It wasn't everyday…just when he knew it would be a long night ahead of them. Baker scratched his head as he gazed at the lifeless man on the stretcher.

Like today would be.

Oh damn…he would need a ride…

He saw Officer Parez speaking with one of the victim's co-workers; Baker had had his eye on her since she first joined their division.

He thanked Hutch for his routine, and went to ask for a ride.

-o-O-o-

"Look!" Kitilsi shouted. "Look! Authority vehicles." Walizza shouted in front of him.

"I see them Kitilsi! How could I not? What with their silly flashing lights."

"Let's ask! Maybe they know something?"

"Are you crazy? What in your right mind thinks that if we go up there ask them 'Where's the Star's Key' they'll answer?"

"I hear Earthlings are very polite."

"Polite! Polite? Sure, maybe, but not when it deals with something as legendary as the key! Idiot!" Kitilsi frowned at the use of her English phrase, 'Idiot' he hated it more than its equivalent in their language. It dawned on Kitilsi at that moment that Walizza had forgotten to don her Earth costume.

"Walizza!" Kitilsi hissed, he was wearing his own, brown pants with a red sweater…a much larger red sweater in which he had to keep pulling at the sleeves so his hands could show through.

"What?"

"You are to give us away! Everyone knows the Tristian Galactic Uniform! Quick put this on!" Kitilsi reached into his own bag and tossed her some pants and a t-shirt. He made them himself, for himself, on the trip as he saw pictures of the garments on his language tapes.

"You've got to be…what's the word?"

"Joking? And no. Put them on before they see you!" Kitilsi ran ahead to block her from view, and she hid behind an automobile to change. Kitilsi kept watch.

"Uch this is horrible, and earthlings wear this?" Kitilsi nodded as he stuffed her uniform into his bag.

"Yes, now come on, some are leaving!" Walizza grumbled and complained about the fit, questioning the maker's sanity. Kitilsi ignored the remarks, and stepped up to the first earthling officers he saw. A man and a woman.

"Hello! My name is John!" Kitilsi repeated word for word from memory of five years ago "And this is my friend Jody…"

"Hello my name is Dewy" Walizza mumbled, and Kitilsi blinked, remembering that she couldn't pronounce 'Jody' no matter how hard she tried.

Baker and Parez stared at one another and then at the kids in front of them, who looked to be around eighteen or nineteen. Twenty, maybe…they were a sight, their clothes seemed not to fit in the slightest-odd colors too, and their skin seemed to be tinged orange, and their eyes…what Baker thought was at first blue, but then noticed them to be a sort of purple.

"Yes, hello…can we help you…kids?" Briefly, Kitilsi scanned his own mind for the meaning of kids…A young goat…animal. Odd, however, Kitilsi bowed his head and continued.

"We have traveled a great distance to find the Star's Key." At that Walizza slapped her hand against her face in disbelief, muttering obscenities in her mother tongue.

"Starsky? You two are looking for Starsky? Why?" Baker ignored the odd sounds coming from the woman. Was she…growling?

Kitilsi looked back at Walizza and grinned smugly, and mouthed 'Polite'. Kitilsi chose his words carefully.

"We need help, in our home, the Star's Key is our only chance of survival…we are willing to pay…"

"Whoa, what kind of help? Starsky can't just help with anything right now, you know?"

"Oh yes! We understand perfectly! You know where it is then?"

"It? Er…sure with Hutch." Parez watched with a confused smile as Baker tried to make sense of these two. Kitilsi scanned his mind, once again looking into his memory…for the meaning. Hutch…a chest or bin for storage.

"Oh! OH!" Kitilsi nodded with a smile "So the Star's Key is _in_ the hutch?" Kitilsi clapped his hands together in excitement. "It must be a very big hutch! What, for the Star's Key to fit in there!"

"What?" Baker squeaked, utterly and terribly confused. Parez was off to the side giggling, and kept her eye on the other kid who was inspecting the lights on the police car.

"The Star's Key…I hear is fairly large, and thus…so must be the hutch! No? Or is the Star's Key very small? Have we been wrong?" Baker stuttered, and looked to Parez for help, but she was too busy peeling a spewing Walizza from the top of her car.

"Inferior planet! Like these lights will do anything! Crazies the lot of you!" Kitilsi blushed and tugged on Baker's sleeve.

"She gets crazy when she is face with flashing lights…how you say…seizures? Forgive her. And so where can we find this hutch? In your office? How do you open it?"

"Hutch is a person…a person, you knew that, right?" Just where are these wackos from? Maybe he had to report this, he looked to Parez, but she just shook her head. Not worth the trouble, after all they're just acting weird, not against the law.

"Hutch, a person? A name?"

"Yes. Yes…" sighing with relief, that's all it was, a mistranslation.

"So. The Star's Key is with Hutch, a person? He must be very important then! Like your leader?"

"No, no…he's my partner…kinda…" Baker stopped paying attention to Kitilsi and was busy watching Parez struggle with Walizza, trying to calm her down.

"Just lights? Can't you see! They are a waste! Useless! Like everything on this planet! Your automobiles insides are horrible! Slow! Inferior gadgets! Trinkets! A dump! Hear that? A dump!"

"Partner! I too have a partner she's…" Kitilsi looked to his screaming partner and shut his mouth. "she's dead…died from war..." Which in a way was true, he had a partner/wife who died from war…he missed her still, even if it was 80 years ago.

"Hmm?" Baker turned back to this purple-eyed kid, who had his head tilted in question.

"Where may I find Hutch? I wish to speak with him. Speak with your partner, is that ok?"

"Er, sorry kid, I'll have to ask him. See you around ok? And keep your sister out of trouble."

"Sister?" Kitilsi shrieked suddenly, all composure lost. "Sister! We are not siblings! I…sister?"

Baker hissed into Parez's ear, "Let's get out of here, I'm already late…Hutch will never let me live it down…" Parez nodded and stopped trying to hush the raving Walizza.

"Crazy kids…" And they sped off in their unit, leaving the fuming woman and a confused man behind.

"I don't understand why they call us goats or how they consider us siblings, Dewy…but we must follow their automobile. They shall lead us to Hutch! Who has the Star's Key! I was actually finding stuff out while you were busy going insane on me."

"Insane? I'll tell you what's insane, earthlings think they can survive driving that thing! And the flashing lights! How I hate them! Pretty toys that have no purpose!"

"Maybe they do here Dewy and-"

"Why are you calling me that? _Dewy? _What's that?"

"Your earth name! Like mine is John, remember? Hello my name is…"

"Right, right…whatever. Wait a minute; did you say you know where the Star's Key is?"

"Yes! Come on! We must follow them! They know where it is!"

And this time it was Kitilsi, er John…leading the way, letting Dewy do the following.

**To be continued…**

_Ah! Where is this story going? Somewhere! I promise, it's going somewhere (I do know where), and more Starsky and Hutch later…Yay! Baker is from an S&H eppy…Quadromania…sos you know, he's not mine. :hated givin Hutch a new 'partner': But Baker's an okis guy, and of course he will never-evah take Starsky's place :P _


	4. Findings

_Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, am very glad you are enjoying. Hopefully stuff will move much …well, quicker? After this chapter. _

_Has anyone read Crime & Punishment? School reading (for me), and highly recommended. Just a shameless plug, all right…here's the next installment. _

**Chapter 3**

**Findings  
**

Baker and Parez were quietly chatting with one another as the car came to a stop. Baker unbuckled his seatbelt quickly, and gave Parez a smile and a grin of thanks, commenting on how he hoped they could talk later.

"Sure." Parez responded sweetly and gave the eager detective a wink, "Better hurry, I see Hutch is already here."

"Damn. Thanks again! See you!" Baker hoped out of the car and into the building, which room was a Mr. Walters in? He questioned the receptionist, who kindly pointed him in the right direction.

"343, Mr. Hutchinson has been waiting for you."

"Thanks!" Baker cried happily, and just as he was about to turn around, he stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with the purple-eyed kids from before, sitting in the waiting area. They didn't seem to notice him; the woman was busy yelling at the man, who had some sort of object in his hands.

"I can do it Dewy! Stop it!" John quickly brought the object to his mouth and started to report.

"Tistani, Greetings!"

"You're speaking in English you dolt! He will not understand that!" John looked flushed, and was about to say something when he caught sight of Baker.

"Oh hello! We were waiting for you!"

"How did you…know I was coming here? And how did you get here so fast?" These kids were getting creepier and creepier by the second, he decided to just ignore them, and continued walking towards his destination.

"We followed you! Well, not really, you guys were going so slow…"

"Told you!" Dewy shouted proudly "Inferior machines."

"So we decided to just check your possible destinations…apparently you had an 82 percent chance of coming into this building, than anywhere else in this…what is it? City?"

Baker kept on walking, this was just too weird. Too odd. Get to Hutch, and say you ran into some trouble, don't tell him what…ignore them…

"Wait a minute." Baker paused, and turned around to face them. "How did you figure that out?"

"We have our ways." John nodded mysteriously, and Dewy rolled her eyes.

"We asked another earthling who was at the scene, said there was a…mur..mur…"

"Murder!" John admitted, a bit upset his fun was gone. "Said most likely you would come here, or back to your headquarters. And since you turned this way…" John motioned with his left. "You couldn't be going back to you headquarters."

"Ah right, makes sense." And Baker quickly opened the door numbered '343' and quickly shut it with a sigh of relief. Baker laughed happily and then was silenced as he caught Hutch's icy glare. Oh God…he was in trouble…again.

"Er…sorry about being late. Ran into some…" Baker coughed into his fist "Trouble, trouble…ran into some trouble. Aha, how's Starsky by the way?"

"He's fine…" Hutch lost some of his annoyance, and was growing slightly suspicious. However, they were at work, and he would ask Baker what was going on later. "Find anything on Walters?"

"Not really…" Baker responded in relief. "Only that he had no family, and that he was constantly at work…arrived early, left late."

"Got the same thing from his employer, wasn't working on anything special, just figures, numbers…" Hutch trailed off and looked at the shell that once held life before him. "Wonder why he was killed…he was singled out, late at night, when no one else was around."

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door. A loud voice penetrated.

"Hutch! Hutch! May we speak with you? It is quite urgent you see and…Dewy! Stop it! I said I would call! No! Give it back-" the voice trailed off and wild whistles followed.

"That is odd." Baker's neck turning a bright shade of red. "Maybe an ex-lover? Knew his schedule?"

"Baker" Hutch's voice lowered "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"With what?" Baker winced at the abnormal pitch the whistles managed to reach. Hutch was wincing as well, and he raised an eyebrow.

"With that."

"That? Oh I have no clue." Baker nodded, gladly telling him the truth. Hutch always found out when he was lying, _always. _His heart skipped a few beats as he noticed Hutch moving towards the door.

Baker hadn't noticed the pathologist off to the side, until he started opening at the wound, about to remove the bullet.

"Hutch! I wouldn't…" Turning back to his partner and closing his eyes in despair. He had opened the door.

"Huh, must've left…" Hutch had stepped out into the hallway, looked both ways, and Baker sighed with relief. Good, the kids had gotten scared and left. His heart was beating easier, that is until he saw his partner being plowed down into the ground.

"Hutch!" The woman was on top of Hutch, and object pointing at his head.

"Now earthling, tell me where is the Star's Key…or your earthling parts shall be splat…splut…"

"splattered." John offered, crawling towards the scene, bruises and blue cuts on his face.

"Right. Like he said. All over these filthy colorless walls…"

"Dewy." John sighed desperately "That's no way to treat the holder of the Star's Key. We don't want war _yet._" Hutch was desperately trying to struggle out of this woman's grasp, but found in disbelief that he couldn't move one bit.

"Ha! Did not know earthlings were so weak!"

"Ok, h-hold it you two!" Baker had gotten out his weapon and was pointing it at Dewy's head. "Let him go."

"Now look at what you've done! Mr. Authority man, just shoot her! Let her learn her lesson."

"Thanks for that _partner._"

"Shoot her!" John insisted, imitating the figure of Baker's gun and the noise he heard on some of the videos. "Pts-sheeww…easy!"

Poor Hutch was just watching the woman give him taunting faces, her tongue going over her lips slowly, and her purple-eyes holding that insanity often held in criminals. And what did they want with Starsky?

"Baker!" Hutch cried "Do something!" At that Dewy looked to Baker, and found John already looking at him with affection.

"Oh! You are also one who makes earthly foods? How delicious! Dewy, let Hutch go! Let's eat!"

"John, I was chosen for this assignment for my military capabilities, not my eating habits."

"Come on, I-"

"I'm warning you two, I don't want to shoot…" And was surprised when both of them answered.

"Shoot!" He looked to Hutch for help, but he was to busy searching for away to escape. So Baker shrugged his shoulders, and well, shot a warning shot. Both winced at the noise, though only one felt the pain, and Dewy snorted as she noted it to be her partner.

"You missed me," She taunted, but got off Hutch to check on her partner. "You ok, John?"

"No! Look! Just missed my gager." Blue was spewing all over his red sweatshirt. "Your fault." He pouted with a wince, and placed his hand over the wound. Hutch scrambled up, and quickly got his gun out.

"You two are under arrest…" Baker was left wondering how in the world did the kid get hurt? He wasn't aiming anywhere near him.

"Ah, you are crazy." Dewy waved them off. "We were just having some fun, see? No weapon." Dewy laid out the 'weapon' before them, it turned out to be the object they were speaking into earlier "We were not going to kill you…how could we? You are the only ones that have information on the Star's Key" now, here was a moment of revelation for Baker. When Dewy said the word…it wasn't 'Starsky' anymore…it made sense once he thought about it.

"And what do you want with my partner?" Hutch questioned hotly, his gun still trained on his former captor. John spoke up in confusion.

"I thought the food maker was your partner? We don't want anything to do with him! We want the Star's Key." John let his hand free of where the wound once was and held up the bullet. "Ah! I see! Element, lead. I always attracted this element. Comes in handy back home."

Hutch's hold on his gun slightly loosened as he witnessed the kid get the bullet out. This had to be a dream, a nightmare…noting Baker was here with him. Though, he noticed the pathologist had just lost all of his color and was sinking to the floor.

That never happened in any of his nightmares, the only role the pathologist every played was uncovering a lifeless Starsky.

"What...what are you two…?"

"Well…" John stood up, and Dewy supported him as he did so. He was almost completely healed, but it still took some time. "Seeing as you are the current keeper of the Star's Key…" John let out a bark of laughter "I am quite in awe of you sir! We have many questions, one being how you got past the Nirvanis, and two…" Dewy broke him off and continued.

"We are from the planet Tristialliax; we have come in search for the Star's Key, as our planet is dying. If you refuse to 'lend' it to us, we shall have to use force and invade your planet." Dewy grinned "And then I can kill you."

"What?" Hutch noticed that Baker was to his right, looking just as lost as he was. "There are no such things as aliens…" Maybe it was a dream, hadn't he watched the late show with Starsky last night?

Now this was a shock. A great shock to the Tristians. How could Earth not know of other life forms in the universe? They visited almost every couple of years!

"No such thing! Aliens?" John knew that was a phrase meant for outer-earth beings…and then some. "We Tristians have helped so much here! What about…." John racked his mind. "The pyramids! We helped you there! And Atlantis? What else? There is more! How about the sloth! An outer earth species! From Tristialliax! You cannot say you did not know of this! We may have ignored you for the last couple of centuries, but that gives you no right to ignore galactic species!"

John was pacing throughout his entire speech, and Dewy was watching with admiration, she had never seen John filled with such anger. Hutch had put his gun back into his holster and was no moving towards John, his palms facing downwards to the ground.

"Ok, kid…settle down, my friend and I here are going to take you somewhere where they can help you. All right?" John was so disheartened; the earthling was speaking to him with a tone that was reserved for Tristian children when they told stories of the Gold Monged.

A tone of disbelief and amusement.

"No." John kept trying to insist. "You are the only one, sir. You have knowledge of the Star's Key, whether or not you do not know its use…or its purpose in the universe."

"Listen..." Hutch began but was interrupted by Baker.

"Aliens huh? Well that's neat and a key for the stars, which you believe is here?" Baker nodded at Hutch, hoping he would lose this misunderstanding as well. You know, after briefly questioning his sanity, Baker was starting to really believe these kids…

"We know it is here." Dewy commented. "In California, at least."

"Wait a minute, are you trying to say that you are looking for a key?"

"Have not we been saying that? I swear, you earthlings….are so…"

"Idiotic." John provided harshly, still upset over their lack of belief in life in the universe. Did they really think they were that special as to be the only beings in existence?

"Well, I'm sorry, but we don't have the key. Now if you excuse us, we are investigating a murder here. And if you don't want to end up in a mental hospital I suggest you go back to your parents, and leave us the hell alone." Hutch snapped back, and turned sharply and slammed the door to 343.

Baker was left outside, outside with the two aliens. Oh he believed them, how couldn't he? He shot one of them! He mused over Hutch's reaction…he didn't even follow through on the arrest….then again Hutch did have a soft spot for kids. No matter how odd they were, so long as they weren't murderers.

"Uh, sorry for the um…" Baker started nervously, the air dreary and uncomfortable, like whenever he was around Hutch and Starsky when they were together.

"It's all right. We are hungry though. Would you have some food?" John questioned, his anger already subsiding.

"Sure, I know a great place, The Pits." Baker glanced at his watch; ten minutes till…he doubted Hutch would mind. Besides, he'll just say he was looking for some information.

"The Pits? How exciting! Come Dewy! Let us try the food here!"

"Hutch?" Baker tapped on the door. "Hutch? Well, I'm going to be at Huggy's if you need me. All right? Going to ask for some information on the Walters case!" No answer. Baker shrugged and led the way. Dewy kept glancing over her shoulder, wondering if all earthlings were so odd.

"So, you guys wouldn't happen to have a nice speedster outside, would you? A spaceship….?" The voice trailed off and Hutch leaned away from the door, the crease on his forehead getting deeper.

Hutch began pacing inside the room, muttering under his breath, casting glances to the fainted pathologist in the corner. Aliens? How? Impossible! He just knew he had to get away from that hallway, as if these past few months were stressful enough! Now his mind was conjuring up _aliens?_ Nah they were just kids…just slightly obsessed kids who managed to convince Baker (which wasn't so hard, that kid was willing to believe anything…)

Just kids…orange kids, that when shot bled blue, that when shot faltered only momentarily.

Sadly Hutch glanced to the still form of Daniel Walters.

"So what Mr. Walters…aliens? I wish Starsky were here…he'd get a kick out of it."

**To be continued… **

_Disclaimer: The Tristians did not help with the building of the pyramids; rather it was the Fralagian race, much more helpful when it came to Earth. Sorry for the confusion. _


	5. The Bear

_Please excuse the lateness, was away on vacation :grins: Anyhoo, am very glad yous all are enjoying :hugs each and everyone of you all: Especially to Alone Dreaming, who helped me with this chapter :huggles:_

_Now for more alien fun :O _

**Chapter 4**

**The Bear**

Hutch's hand was absently running up and down his arm. It hurt like crazy, but he had bigger things on his mind as he walked through the doors into Huggy's. It was naturally empty, save a couple of seats, after all it wasn't even noon.

In the couple of available seats…one table had his partner and one of the weird kids, and a stool had the other one.

What happened next was totally unexpected.

He felt his arm being roughly grabbed, and he felt himself swivel. His mind moaning 'Oh no not again' and he was about to tell the girl that he would not let her off so easy this time… when he saw it was a panicked Huggy taking a hold of him.

"Man Hutch! Get your cousin away from me…she's freaking me out…I see where you two are related." Huggy's eyes widened as the girl hopped off the stool and strode towards them both. Huggy let go of Hutch's arm to hide behind his cop buddy. Hutch gave a hesitant step back, before pulling himself up straight.

No way was he going to be afraid of this kid. He was going to give her rights, detain her for a little while, to give her a lesson. No pouncing on cops or their friends.

"Hello storage container." She purred sweetly, her purple eyes twinkling. "I did not expect to see you."

"Surprised I'm still walking? Now that I am, I'm going to have to…" Hutch paused…Huggy's words just registering. What cousin? "arrest you." He finished lamely. It seemed like a good idea, back at the morgue…but now…the girl held that little evil smirk, and that insanity was reaching her eyes once more.

"What for?"

"For attacking me! That's why! And for attacking Huggy!" What was Hutch to know? He naturally assumed Huggy was afraid of the girl for her tackling abilities not her…

"The lovely earth specimen behind you? I hurt him not." Dewy smiled and her smile got even wider as she caught Huggy's frightened eyes peering over Hutch's shoulder. "Never in life."

John and Baker could be heard snickering in the background, watching the scene with interest. Hutch shot Baker a glare, but Baker was too focused on Huggy to notice.

"You…didn't attack him?"

"No! Do not be an idiot, and sorry if I hurt you, it was not meant to. Scare yes, hurt no…" to get herself out of a possible arrest (even though she would claw off the human's arms before he had a chance to do so…though that wouldn't land favorably with John), she turned to John. "John! What animal…tackles? Jumps?"

"I believe the feline variety here on Earth do, correct?" he searched Baker for approval

"Oh sure, kittens pounce all the time."

"You see? Fun, like a kit-ten." Dewy nodded, satisfied.

_Believe me lady, you are in no way, shape, or form a kitten. _

Once more Hutch absently rubbed his hand against his arm, to prove that little fact.

Bored with Hutch, Dewy turned her focus on Huggy once more.

"Tell me, how does your mating here on Earth work? Can I just take you? Or does it have to be an agreement between the two?" Hutch couldn't help letting a smile break out into his face, even if the kid was crazy, he had never seen Huggy squirm like this around a woman, and it was, well, fun.

"I believe between the two, like back at home Dewy. At least here…in California" John continued slurping at his chocolate milkshake, delighted with the earth food. Baker, sadly, was not…that was three day's salary down the drain…he had no idea such a little guy could eat so much.

"Pity" Dewy clicked her tongue. Hutch felt Huggy digging his fingers into his back, how was it, that around this girl, Hutch had so far only felt pain? "Perhaps if we do go to war with your planet…" Dewy mused thoughtfully, slightly licking her lips as she did so "I could take you back home as a prize."

"Oh Dewy! Where would you keep him...? You left your last mate forgotten in the Jargon Torture Chamber." John joined in the fun, Dewy never had a mate, but the earthlings did not know that. Though, a part of John wondered if Dewy was joking…

"Huuuuutcch…" Huggy whined "Get her away from me, she's your cousin! Arrest her like you were going to! I wouldn't say anything, about blood being thicker than water, nu-uh…"

"Who said she was my cousin?" Hutch questioned, offended…they had absolutely no similar character traits or physical traits…and he wanted no more part with these two! Huggy pointed to Baker, who was already slinking under the table, having overheard the conversation.

"Baker." Hutch growled, and was about to make his way over to his partner, when a little voice popped into his head _'Be nice Hutch, right now he's the only partner watching your back' _

Hutch snorted, _now _Starsky decided to give him some advice. Fine. Hutch took a nice, calm, even breath. They were still working on a case. They still had work to do. Ignore the kids for now, or else you're going to give yourself a heart attack. And I don't need that, rather _we _don't need that.

"Baker." Hutch spoke through clenched teeth "We have to go to work, break time over."

"Hey! Partner!" Hoping to get back on good graces with Hutch "I came to get info! I was just waiting for you…"

"Well? What did you get?" Focus on the case; ignore the scampering Huggy and the orange being chasing him.

"Umm…apparently he had a girl he saw every once in a while. Huggy knows the girl, that's how he knew about Walters. The lady states that Walters was only a friend, nothing intimate."

"Ok, good job…" Baker beamed, but the praise was directed at Huggy. Take what you can get, was Baker's motto. "Thanks Hug, think you can locate her for us?"

"Huh? I don't know today, I'll ask around... Shoo, not interested…sorry lady…" Dewy however, was not one to give up. She began to coo to him in her most enchanting calls, John smiled lovingly. Dewy hardly ever let her true, whimsical voice shine through; perhaps she was truly falling for this earthling.

"Great, We'll come by tomorrow." Hutch and Baker quickly exited the bar/diner.

"Hey! Hold it! You can't leave me here like this! With them! They're _your_ family! Where are my girls? Girls? Help!" Where were his waitresses? He hadn't seen them since the two orange kids came in.

"Officer Storage is gone; I suppose I can tell you…"

"Better not Dewy! We cannot afford anymore trouble with Hutch…he is our only chance to find the Star's Key!" John cried finishing his milkshake.

"Starsky?" Huggy voiced in. "What do you want with Starsky?"

"We need the Star's Key's aide to save our planet. You know where to find it?"

"Um…" They didn't look like they would cause Starsky any trouble, besides Starsky was a big boy…no. Hutch would kill him, on the other hand…they were his cousins, and…

"What a brilliant creature you are! Must hold a lot of power to know where the Star's Key is."

Huggy felt his eye give a slight twitch.

"If I tell you two cats where to find Starsky, will you leave and promise never to come back?"

"Yes." They both chimed, even Dewy knew her duty came before lust and love.

"O-k, great." Huggy got a napkin and began scribbling on it. "Follow these directions and you'll find Starsky."

"Amazing!" John cried as the napkin was handed over to him. "Thank you kindly!" John reached out into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "This is American currency, correct?" John shoved it into Huggy's hands and gave many bows. "Many, many thanks. Come Dewy let's go." John was already out the door, dragging Dewy along with him.

One final suggestive purr on her part, and they were gone.

-o-O-o-

_Thankgoodnessthankyouthankyouthedayisfinallyoverthankyouthankyouthankyou _

It was late. So very late, but he was home, where hopefully a sleeping Starsky would be waiting for him. No dead bodies, no paper, no aliens, no angry bartender friends demanding that he do something about his cousins since Huggy found his entire waitress staff tied up in the women's restroom.

Nothing.

But sleep.

Hutch sighed happily as he neared his apartment, and hopped up the steps. There had to be some remodeling after Gunther, but there was enough room for both Starsky and Hutch to live peacefully.

Starsky was slowly saving up money, ready to be able to rent his own apartment; Hutch tried insisting on paying for it. Starsky would have none of it.

Wait.

He heard something.

Laughter. Starsky. Voices…whistling.

Oh God, not the whistling.

Anything, anything…but…oh no…

"Dewy stop making him laugh! I'm still checking him!" Another burst of laughter on Starsky's part, and Hutch threw open the door.

Left arm hurting. Hurting. Gone. Good.

There on his couch was Starsky, and leaning over him was John with a tool that let up a blue beam of light…that seemed to be scanning Starsky, and…Dewy…(He had learned the kid's names, oh no…and Starsky…oh no…he was stuck with them)

Starsky smiled up at Hutch, his eyes shining with joy.

"Hutch! You're back! Isn't this great! They're aliens Hutch! You guys already met, right?"

"Right! Hello Hutch" John waved happily before returning to his work, and Dewy grunted a greeting before turning back to her comic.

"You're just as bad as Baker…" He muttered and went to set put his gun holster up and take off his jacket.

"What?"

"I said you're just as bad as Baker. How can you believe they're aliens? Wait no…I should've known…I did know…" Hutch bit his lip and pulled out a can of beer from the fridge. He was going to need it.

Starsky stood up happily; John was done with the tests, and leaned on his cane and hobbled over to his blond half.

It took awhile for Hutch to notice, he was busy hoping he was in a dream, that all the little orange aliens would go poof!

"Hutch…"Starsky began in excitement "they think I'm some sort of Key…tried telling them it's just my name, but they insist I'm able to-"

"To save their planet's star…yea, yea, yea….I've heard it." Hutch rubbed his temples and took a swig of his beer. "Can they go away Starsk? Please?"

"Aw! Hutch, come on, they're really great Tristians…that's what their race is called in their home planet you know. I gave them some Oreos, but they don't seem to like them as much as the Martian Manhunter…"

"Wha? Who?"

"You know, from the comics? I showed some of the comics to them, Dewy's having fun with them. I hear you two don't get along? Still upset over being tackled by a girl Hutch?" Starsky said all of this in one breath, and Hutch was still stuck on 'comics' before he finally caught up to Starsky.

"No. I mean…how…how is everyone so accepting of this? Or is it just you and Baker?"

"I guess it's just us. Huggy doesn't know…he called, he warned me they would be coming, said they were your cousins?" Starsky grinned "Always knew you had to be from another planet buddy."

The fiend, Hutch thought, warned Starsky, but didn't have the courtesy to warn me.

"Look! Look! You've got to see some of the stuff they brought Hutch! It's amazing! Look, they brought their stuff over from their ship." They entered the living room again, where each alien was calm and working on their own stuff. Dewy was reading comics with pleasure, and John was fiddling with Starsky…and opening up his stomach?

"What the hell are you doing?" Hutch cried out in fear. John and Dewy looked up startled, and Starsky calmly placed a hand on Hutch's shoulder.

"Buddy, calm down, that's not me…see? Isn't that neat? John here scanned me and made…a…what was it again?"

"It's a holographic projection of your body, to perform an autopsy, without the messy stuff." Starsky nodded proudly and whispered in Hutch's ear.

"John's a doctor in his home planet."

"Doesn't it bother you that you can see your own stomach from here?" Hutch whispered back, watching in morbid fascination, occasionally touching Starsky next to him to make sure that he was still next to him.

The supposed holographic projection lifted up his head, squinted at the real Starsky next to Hutch, and said "Not in the slightest!"

And Hutch fell into the darkness.

**To be continued…**

_Poor Hutch…:) _


	6. Trouble with a Capital T

_I liiiivveee! Barely, sorry for the lack of updates, school has started and I've been up to my neck in work. Ah, my first weekend w/o homework…:shivers in delight: So much to do! So many stories to read! Hope you enjoy this one! And thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter:hugs: _

_Many hugs to Alone Dreaming, who encourages my insanity, and supports me when I whine of being overworked…_

**Chapter 5  
Trouble with a Capital T**

_Location: Planet Tristialliax- The Tistani's Bedchambers _

_The following has been translated from the Tristic language._

"Tistani!" A hesitant whisper croaked through the darkness.

A groan and a pillow were thrown at the voice.

"Goway."

"It's quite urgent, Tis." The Tistani snuggled deeply into his mate, whom lightly prodded him awake.

"Go to him." She whispered, fear for the worry in the voice evident in the advisor.

"Uurg…fine. Better be worth it. Urgent or not…I better not hear news of the Gangoids violating dress code again, or I swear…"

"It's about the key mission, Tis." The advisor began twiddling his fingers as he watched the bed robes being replaced by the Tistani's formal dressing.

"What about it Stilay?" It had been two Tristialliax weeks since the departure of Walizza and Kitilsi. Two weeks since the departure of the planet's finest medical doctor and finest military leader. Already they were suffering from that choice. "Well?"

"Apparently…" Stilay cleared his throat uncertainly, why was he always the deliverer of bad news? "The key is not on Earth." Stilay had found the information on his own, as the location was just labeled "California" when entering which planet, there was no result found.

"What?" Already the two were in the GHQ's hallways traveling to the main lab, and the Tistani's booming voice echoed throughout the halls. "Then where in Falgolian is it?" he boomed again. "The scientists were sure we had exact coordinates this time! Have you questioned them?"

Stilay was going to die. He knew it; he knew his good luck on not getting fired was all landing on this one final moment.

"Well, actually…the whole scientific staff is…well, how do I put this…?"

"OUT WITH IT!" Stilay cringed.

"Their minds have been wiped clean, Tis." Stilay covered his head with his arms, closing his eyes shut, the advisor had been under Walizza's service for more than 25 years, and physical abuse was expected.

None came however, the Tistani was all business and he rushed into the main lab with determination. Workers were busily mapping the planets they were invading; a counter of prisoners was being called out by a woman dressed in green.

"Get in contact with agents Walizza and Kitilsi, tell them the mission has been aborted, and pull up the saved files on the location of the Star's Key!" The workers were staring at their leader in open-mouthed shock. "Quickly!" He cried out again in anger. The workers did what they were told quickly searching through their old files.

Voices called out their results.

"California, Earth."

"California, Earth." Throughout the results the Tistani was gazing sharply at Stilay, wondering just where he got his information.

"Wait for it sir…"

"California, Earth."

"Wait! Here, an older file than the rest, it's not in Earth!" A voice cried in excitement, and suddenly, bright fractured lights filled the lab.

"Nirvanis…" The Tistani growled.

The lights were bouncing across the labs bouncing from computer to computer, explosions occurring as they flashed in and out of them, destroying everything in their wake, destroying any evidence of the original location of the Star's Key.

The Tistani howled in anger as the lights continued bouncing, one was noticed going inside the Tristian who had found the original location, the Tristian then slumped in his chair, and the Nirvani quickly exited the body.

The workers watched in amazement, Stilay and the Tistani watching from above, a true spectacle. Tristians usually weren't amused by flashing lights, but this time…these were Nirvanis and they held true power…

Suddenly, the lights were gone. The whole brain of the GHQ had been defeated in one second.

"All our lines are down, Tis…Communication errors throughout…"

"How long to repair?"

"About a month, if we're lucky." Damn…that meant Walizza and Kitilsi were stuck on that horrid planet, searching for an object they wouldn't find.

What else could go wrong?

"Excuse me…Tis?" Oh great, Stilay would probably answer that. It was a rhetorical question, the Tistani wanted to scream, but he knew Stilay could not read minds, no Tristian could, a power they have yet managed to break into.

"What?" The Tistani bit out.

"Before…our lines went down, there was news that the Mongeds got hold of the information, our information, that the key was located on Earth, they have sent out three of their best warriors in track of ours…"

Mongeds were most horrid creatures, and the most hated on their planet. They were unclean, snarling, and foul.

And now they were headed towards earth.

And there was no way to warn his investigators.

Stilay watched as his respected leader broke down and shed tears, what should Stilay do? Awkwardly he stepped forward and held the Tistani as the leader silently sobbed all over Stilay's new uniform.

-o-O-o-

"Hutch…? Huuuuutch…That's it buddy, open your eyes…come on…" Hutch blinked rapidly to clear the fog. What happened? Where was he? In his bed? Yes.

Had it all been a dream?

Please let it all have been a dream.

"Come on, the aliens made breakfast to apologize."

Not a dream. He was living a nightmare.

"Wake up, or you'll miss breakfast and be late for work…you can't let Baker rub it in…the kid will be gloating for a month!"

Hutch pulled the bed covers over his head.

"No. I'm staying right here. I don't want to go out there with _them._"

"Aw, Hutch…John says he's sorry, it was just a little joke on his part…the holograms are really cool, you can make them speak with their voice. It was really weird watching me sing alien songs, and really weird watching John poking at all my insides, but it was really neat too!"

"Scaring me to death was neat?" Hutch pouted from under the covers.

"No it wasn't neat, I was worried for you buddy, but it isn't everyday aliens visit you…"

"No, it isn't everyday your best friend believes in stuff like aliens…Oh! Wait it is…"

"Oh Hutch come on! You're acting like a little kid." Hutch removed the covers and flung them aside.

"Oh ho ho,_ me_? I'm not the one giving them cookies and comics!" Hutch shot back.

"Yea well, they deserve a nice welcome. Maybe we can show them earthlings are nice and they won't go to war with our planet."

"Oh God. Starsk, will you listen to yourself? Aliens having an intergalactic war with our planet? It's something out of a sci-fi novel…"

"Well will you listen to yourself? Hmmm? How many inexplicable things have you seen in the past day? John told me he was shot with a gun, and you saw the hologram! How can they be from earth?" Hutch shrugged.

"Ok, well say they are aliens. Don't you think they would be smart enough to know that there is no key in you? _Hmm?_" Starsky seemed slightly put-off at his friend's words.

"You don't know that! Here I could be a regular human, sitting on my couch, unknowingly containing the secret to the universe."

There was a silent pause as Hutch looked at his former partner in close study.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're full of yourself?" Starsky was about to respond, his face already constricted in indignation, when John and Dewy stepped into the room.

"Eeearthlings, eat hearty, eeeearrthhlinnggs." John croaked out, handing over a plate of food to Hutch, while Dewy handed a similar one to Starsky.

"Ah! Thanks you guys, see Hutch? Aren't these guys nice?" Hutch snorted staring at the blob of gunk on his plate. Hutch began to pick out the eggshells and set them off to the side, when Dewy grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"What are you doing? The shell is the best part!" Dewy tried to mask her face and look hurt, but that same penetrating glare shone clearly on her face. _'Dare not eat it, and I'll kill you.' _

So Hutch ate. Glaring at Starsky the entire meal, choking on an unknown substance every once in a while, but still eating.

Starsky too was caught in silent misery, however, he had no one to glare at for being in the situation, so he turned to John and kindly questioned.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" John knit his brow in puzzlement.

"I did not. Your body is a normal human body, of course…" John grinned "You could've used a more experienced doctor. You still have scars, and your inner tissue is quite weak, where did you find such an inexperienced fool?"

An awkward pause and John's face turned a bright scarlet.

"I forgot again! You have not made as much advancement in medicine as we have. Forgive me." He then turned to Hutch "And forgive me for the shameless joke I played on you two yesterday…I had no idea it would…"

"Forget it, it was nothing." Hutch gave a forced smile and a tiny nod. John mimicked the action and ran his hand through his darkening hair. This planet was giving his skin and hair new colors; his fair pale-yellow hair was slowly changing into a dark shade of brown.

"No, no I insist…I noticed that…"John grinned tightly "_Starsky _has some difficulty in movement. I could be able to help-" John's eyes widened as he was tackled by his own partner, with a snarl.

"_Fool!_" She cried, and in her rage reverting back to her mother tongue. She then began slapping him harshly about the arm. "_Fool! How dare you offer aide? That is treason!" _

John, unaware of the change in language (just the pain), continued speaking in English.

"We owe them, the key is not here, we have made a mistake…we must keep searching…it must be around here somewhere!"

"_What is your problem? Can you not see your growing sympathy for the creatures? We shall go to war with them soon…We shall have to kill them, destroy them…" _In all honesty, it unnerved Dewy to see John getting so attached to the human pair, because somewhere deep, deep, deep inside…she was too.

"It is a possibility! We know not for sure!"

Starsky and Hutch exchanged muted glances, their ears ringing from the high pitch Dewy's frantic voice called out. The argument halted to a stop at the end of John's words, however, and both aliens sat staring at one another, reading one another…finally John's eyes softened and he spoke in a soothing whisper.

"We shall be careful; we shall find the key…do not worry."

"_I am not worried!" _The female denied, swiveling harshly and turning out the door, muttering phrases about idiotic doctors, and stupid earthlings. Hutch sighed in relief and set his fork down, and looked at the clock.

"Starsk! Why didn't you tell me I was late?" Hutch flung off the covers and began picking up clothes from off the floor and changing quickly. "Dobey's going to have my head…wait, maybe I can say you were sick this morning…"

"Hutch!" Starsky cried out in mock shock, "You've used that one plenty of times…Dobey won't fall for it…"

"Of course he will, he has a soft spot for you…I could say you got the cold, and I'm worried that-" The blond grinned at Starsky's angry expression "Just kidding buddy, I'll tell him the truth…Three aliens have invaded my house and are destroying my food and cleanliness ."

"That's right tell him the tru-hey…three?"

"I never considered you from this world, buddy." Hutch slipped on his holster, and gave another smile and was heading out the door, but was stopped by John's pleading gaze.

"May I come with you? Please? Dewy is ah…upset with me…" Hutch had forgotten all about the alien's offer to help, that is until the entire argument replayed over his mind. It had started because this…John…had offered Starsky help…maybe, with John; Starsky could get back to work, maybe…

"I don't think so little guy; Hutch has a very dangerous job…"

"Not truly! Please Hutch, let me come, I shall not stay in the house, Dewy is likely to make your living room into her own war zone. I shall find somewhere else to stay, if you wish me to?"

Why hadn't they made that offer last night? Where else could John stay? And what about Starsky? John could help Starsky…maybe if Hutch were nice, continued being the friendly host…

"Sure why not, Starsky can't handle the two of you anyways."

"What? I handle you everyday don't I?" Already John had bounced in place in joy and skipped out the door. Hutch gave Starsky a small wave of his hand, his step lightly airy as he considered his partner may be back on the streets soon.

"Hey! Hutch! Why do I get stuck with the crazy female? That's your job! Hutch! Hey! Huuuutch!"

**To be continued…**

_Hopefully… _


	7. Masked Thieves, Italian Ice, And Interga

_Ahh:sniffles: I am so so sorry :sob sob: That is has taken so long for an update, a freakin year! I am sorry I disappeared from this fandom, but I was distracted with school, and then my love for S&H sort of dwindled as I no longer watched it, but watched differing shows with my friends. :sob sob: I felt so bad for leaving this story unfinished, so here it is. Not yet finished, but one step closer. Promise you, it shall get done. I understand if no one is reading this, and I understand if you're all upset. Sorries, I didn't know life moves so fast T-T _

_Sorry for the quality of this chapter to, not one of my favs, but it has been a year since I've written for this fandom…Sorry again. _

**Chapter 6**

**Masked Thieves, Italian Ice, and Intergalactic Wars **

"Hey!" A bobbing head came sprinting towards Detective Hutchison. "Hutch! The Cap's really upse-Hey John! What are you doing here buddy?" The visitor lightly clicked his tongue in delight.

"Baker! I did not think to see you, but of course! You are Hutch's partner," Offside to Hutch he muttered proudly, "Starsky explained the "system" to me, he did not like it very much, I am afraid."

Hutch couldn't help but give a small smirk at that, and he quickly motioned with his hands towards Baker.

"Take care of him for me will you? I need to talk to the Cap."

"Ah, sure, but Hutch! You better watch it, he's in a mood, Edith-" But the blond senior detective was already gone. "Hmmph, can you believe that? Not even a thank you."

John tilted his head in thought.

"Thank you." He declared to Baker, and the earthling shot an amused smirk to the Tristian.

"No problem."

-o-O-o-

"Cap? You wanted to see me?" Hutch poked his head through the door, still keeping his feet out of the room, in hopes that the captain would be too busy to deal with him.

It was not to be, alas.

"Hutchinson! Get in here and sit down." The captain practically snarled. Great, just what he needed…what had Edith done? Hutch caught the small bag of carrots next to the big stack of files, and his questions ceased. Of course. What else?

"Listen, Cap, I can explain…Starsky-"

"Save it Hutchinson, I know this doesn't have anything to do with Starsky."

"You-you do?"

"You don't have the usual bags of worry under your eyes, and…!" Dobey paused letting the statement hang in the uneasy air that filled Hutch. "Baker told me you were dealing with some cousins from out of town."

Ah, Baker and Hutch didn't have a set rhythm in the flow of cover-ups; I guess that pleased Dobey a bit. Hutch shifted slightly in his seat, using his arm to push himself up against the hand rest.

"Well, yes sir, in fact ah, my cousin is right outside with Baker…" Hutch shut his eyes in anticipation of the explosion that would come, and it did.

"What? What in that head of yours gave you the idea of bringing a kid here?" Dobey let the snarl come into his voice, actually it was an interesting feat, he added a tinge of a growl, allowing him to convert into a wolf who was about to dig into his feast as the alpha.

Hutch was left, with his tail between his legs, but still managed to come out of the mess gracefully.

"He wants to be a cop, sir. I was hoping to dispel those wishes, he's a little…zany, sir."

"Zany?"

"Yes, Cap, zany." Currently, it was the only word that Hutch could find that fit John. Suddenly the hairs on the back of Hutch's neck flew up, and he managed a pitiful groan two seconds before the door flew open to reveal John.

Who surprisingly, was looking more and more human with every passing minute. His eyes had lost the vibrant purple they once held, they now contained a dull grey, his hair was now a dark shade of brown, and his color developed into a deep shade of tan. Hutch almost thought that he had gotten confused, that his senses were wrong, but the thought quickly fled as John flashed the child-like smile, excitement in every curve of the lips.

"Hello! You must be the Captain! How pleased I am to meet you!" A flashy bow, showing his leg as was done many times in the past century. Dobey leaned in gruffly whispering to Hutch, who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You're right, he is a bit…."

"Zany." Hutch gladly, finished, hoping the conversation would end…but for whatever reason, nothing was going Hutch's way.

"So I hear you want to be a cop, son?" John blinked.

"A cop, copper, an officer correct? Well, I have not really thought about it…" John trailed off, watching the hand movements that Hutch was trying to signal to him, with a smile, John continued. "My, sister…" John muttered crossly "Dewy? She's an officer of…my country, high ranking, she has often mentioned how I need to toughen myself up, I thought, perhaps I should see for myself." John didn't hide his pride; happy he remembered everything Hutch told him to say in the car, Hutch was hoping it wouldn't be necessary, that John would just-just stay out of the way.

"It's only routine sir, today, and my aunt begged me to watch over the guy, and Starsky is already with Dewy…I don't want to put him up with too much stress." Hutch plugged in, purposely lowering himself and placed a pleading look in his bright blue eyes.

John had his hands clasped behind his back and he gave the Captain a trained smile, and the Captain looked up at Hutch who had the same smile.

"Fine, but I better not regret this….you're to go to the Spanish part of town, meet with Walters' lover. No trouble there. Good luck"

"I heartily thank you sir, and may I say…" But what John wanted to say was never known, for Hutch had already began dragging him out of the room, and as the door closed one could hear some slightly panicked…whistles?

-o-O-o-

"No, no! Stop! I am reading those!"

"But they're on the floor…" Starsky questioned with confusion as he was picking up the tossed comics, knowing that if he just left them sprawled where they were, Hutch would have a fit.

"As your people say, so? Do earthlings not have the ability to see more than one thing at once?"

"I'm sure maybe some of-"

"Silence. I am reading."

"Oh. Ok, then." And Dave Starsky just let himself be sprawled on his couch, for the first time regretting ever taking his comics out of their box.

"Oreos?" Dewy finally spoke up after a period of silence. "Why does this _Martian Manhunter_ love these Oreos so much?"

"They're cookies, they're pretty good."

"Cook-ies? Cooks?"

"That's right! You've never had them before!" Starsky slowly lifted himself from the couch and began making his way over to his special hidden cabinet. Dewy had finally let go of the comic and was following her new acquaintance with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I have to hide them from Hutch, he's given me this strict diet, which is supposed to help me. Believe me, I followed it for the first month or so, but nothing…anyway here we are."

Starsky had pulled out the black and white cookies from a box labeled _Vegetable Delight! _and handed them over to the awaiting alien.

She took them, and stared at Starsky who began making a motion with his own Oreo by placing it in his mouth and chewing.

"See? Delicious."

She mimicked the act, and Starsky awaited her response to the Earthly treat. And Starsky saw an expression on her face he had yet to see, a smile.

"Ah! I see why the _Manhunter_ is so possessive over these treats." She took the box from Starsky and greedily began munching and crunching.

She closed her eyes in bliss, and Starsky found himself smiling in return.

"So at least one good thing on our planet?"

Dewy opened one eye and nodded.

"At least one."

"So what's with you and John? Enemies back home?" The curly haired detective questioned, seeing the cookies had put the normally icy alien in a far more agreeable mood.

"No, not enemies. I do not, what is the word, hate him…maybe dislike a little."

"Why?"

"He is weak."

"Weak?"

"Yes, he had a wife. They were both known across the planet as the planet's finest healers."

"Yea? John?"

"Yes, he is a bit of an idiot." Dewy's phrase sounding oh so very human, it seems she has gotten insults down "But I admit, no Tristian can surpass his skills as a healer."

"What about his wife?"

"She was captured by the Mongeds."

"Your planet's enemies? Right?"

"Yes, she was captured and they used her life to force John to work for the Mongeds."

"Blackmail."

"What? No, no mail was involved, they didn't even speak to each other. Our planet would not allow John to work for them, they told him he would be forever an outcast if he ever followed the Mongeds wishes."

Mentally Starsky was thinking this was why Dewy thought him weak, but apparently he had misjudged.

"The weakling could not see his wife suffer, so he ignored the planet's rules and went off to the enemy planet. Fool, he almost got himself killed, I had to lead the team into the planet to retrieve him. I lost many Tristians in that battle, all because John wished to save the life of his wife." Dewy shook her head whistling in such a way that showed her amusement.

"What's so funny?" Starsky didn't even think it odd that he was already understanding the language of the Tristians.

"It is not funny, but amusing…he went through so much pain and heartache, only to find his wife already dead, and to me seemed like they killed her right away."

"You saw the body?"

"That is how I found John, he was…is it…? Crying? Yes crying very much over Yarita, his wife, she was completely drenched in her own…blood? Yes, John spent hours crying and trying to heal her. I had to drag him away."

"That's terrible…" Dewy didn't say anymore and just continued eating the cookies.

"I seem to like the white stuff more than the other." Was all she said and proceeded to lick off all the cream, and all Starsky could think of was, how much John was a parallel to him and Hutch.

Only John didn't get a happy ending.

-o-O-o-

"Why is your hair changing color?" Hutch questioned as he looked to his new companion in the back seat of his car, Baker riding shotgun.

"AH! It is a special Tristian defense mechanism, we are like that animal you have on your planet, a chameleon. We start to look like the dominant life forms of whatever planet we inhabit. It is why so many Tristians retire to other planets without a fear of being discovered. I believe you have some who retired to Earth, I never understood why until now…"

"Wow, this is amazing…hey John, would you mind if I wrote this stuff down?"

"Not at all dear Baker." Baker grinned happily as he settled into his seat, and Hutch just rolled his eyes.

"So where are we going?" John questioned from the back seat.

"_We_ are going to question Maria Gonzalez, _you_ are going to stay here."

"I'm sorry Baker, I shall tell you what happens."

"Not Baker! You, John, you are staying in the car."

"No it is ok, I wish to go with you."

"It is not an option, you need to stay here." Hutch had just parked the car and was already unbuckling his seatbelt when he turned to Baker. "Give him a couple of bucks. Now, John, there's a snack bar right across the street. Ok? Food? Right?"

"I'm not a child dear Hutch, I know what food is. I was complaining about wanting it just a couple of minutes ago."

"I know, oh how I know…please just promise me you won't get lost, or get in a fight, just buy the food, and come back here. You've got that?"

"Sì!"

"Good." And the alien parted with the humans, and Hutch's gut told him, you should've just let the guy follow you…

-o-O-o-

"Maria? Bueno? Maria?"

"It's the police!"

Some more knocks, and finally the door opened half an inch and a lone brown eye could be seen through the crack.

"Yes?"

"We're hear to talk to you about Daniel Walters' murder." The door opened a little more.

"I did not kill him. I told your friends."

"Yes, don't worry we just wish to know if you would know anyone who may have had something against him?"

"No, no, mi Daniel was a quiet man, he kept to himself, and he was the most gracious lover." Tears had began to flood her eyes "He had promised to finally be able to marry me, I am with his child…"

"I'm so sorry for your loss ma'am."

"I have been thinking, and thinking, who would kill Danny? All he did was work, so I am thinking…someone at his work killed him."

"At his work?"

"Yes, the week before he…" Maria made a hand gesture as if spinning backwards, and Hutch nodded getting the idea "He was so much happier than he had ever been, he said he was finally going to start making more money."

"Anything else ma'am?" Baker questioned, having scribbled the comments upon his notepad, and Maria shook her head.

"Thank you, and again we're sorry for your loss." Hutch took out a small card from his pocket, and scribbled down something upon it. "Here's my number in case you remember anything else."

Maria took the card, looking at Baker who was smiling sweetly at her, and she bit her lip and gave the card back to Hutch.

"There is only one more thing." And she closed the door on their faces, and they could hear some shuffling, and rummaging, before the face appeared through the small opening once more.

"He gave me this. He told me to protect with my life, but I have Daniel's child to think of. I do not care for money, just my son's life. I can not fight anyone who comes searching for it, but you can." Hutch took the small box curiously and inside it held a key. Hutch looked up at Maria, questions in his eyes, and she just shrugged.

"I do not know what it opens, you are the detectives."

And with that the door closed one last time.

-o-O-o-

"So you'll give this to me, if I give you this?" There was a long brown piece of pastry in John's hand, covered in cinnamon, what is known as a Churro, and a gold watch in the other.

There was a sign of agreement, so John shrugged and handed the Churro to his companion, and placed the gold watch in his pocket.

The companion was not human, but rather a small raccoon, who had already began chewing the Churro, and made his way to the top of John's head.

He, being such an intelligent animal, could tell that this was no human, for John could easily understand the animal's woes and displeasures. It seemed that John had a new friend.

The raccoon began pulling John's hair in panic as the masked thieve noted there was an angry human coming towards them. It was the man the raccoon had stolen the watch from.

"You filthy bastard! I'll show you for training your filthy pest to steal my watch!"

"I am sorry sir, but I had no idea the watch was yours. Dear Frankie here, just told me he had found it, and he was so hungry." John pulled the gold watch out of his pocket and handed it to the man, and the raccoon watched it go, knowing he would steal it back for his dear friend.

The man looked at the watch, searching for any scuff marks, gave one final suspicious glare towards the duo, and marched off. They watched the man stomp off in a trance, which was broken when a voice called out…

"Raspas! Raspas!"

It was a vendor selling a type of treat, ice crunched up with flavoring dye placed into them. With the money left over, John purchased an orange flavored one for himself, and a cherry one for his new fuzzy friend.

"You know I have yet to meet such a being like you, and you say you have been upon this Earth for just a year? You are already smarter than I thought Earthlings were at that age!"

The raccoon said nothing, just stuck his paw into the treat, and clumsily brought the ice to his mouth. John continued using his spoon, but seeing as how happy the raccoon was eating his treat, he decided trying to eat the ice treat with his hand.

"Oh! This is fun! So very cold!"

It was hear Hutch and Baker sprung upon them, and Hutch could only shake his head as he saw the critter on John's back. At least it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Hutch's mind had envisioned an angry mob with pitchforks ransacking his car.

"Leave the raccoon, we've got our info, time to head off and see what this key opens…"

"But Hutch! I cannot leave him! He has no home! I already suggested he may stay with us!"

"John. That thing, is a raccoon." What the hell am I saying? Why doesn't this seem too weird? What's wrong with me? "It could have diseases. You know, stuff that could make us humans die."

"Not Frankie, I asked him, he said he's pure."

"You asked him?" Baker piped up with delight. "You can talk to animals?"

"Of course! Can't everyone?"

"No actually-"

"Listen, it doesn't matter, we have to go and you need to leave the raccoon here, or I'm leaving you with him."

John gave a look to Frankie, and then to Hutch, and for the first time since Hutch had met him, John had tears in his eyes.

"Oh no, please, don't cry…"

-o-O-o-

"Starsk we're home." Hutch muttered wearily, it was a long day, and they just couldn't find where that damn key led to. They tried his home, and his fitness club, nothing, tomorrow they would go to Walters' office and search that out.

Behind him, chattering, was the damn alien and his new friend, a raccoon. The raccoon was sleeping in Starsky's room, after all it was his fault. John and Starsky were painfully alike in wanting to take in new _friends_.

Hutch opened the door, and John made his way in front of him.

"Wait until Dewy meets him! Dewy! Dewy!" It was oddly silent as they went inside, and Hutch found his heart pounding with adrenaline, hoping the insane alien hadn't truly dissected Starsky in hopes of finding that _Star's Key._

"Starsk?"

"Oh I hear them! Dewy is singing for Starsky! Oh! She never sings for me! They must be quite close." There was a brief look of hurt flashing across the features of John, before he smiled again. "She has a wonderful voice."

"What are you talking about? I don't hear anything!"

"You don't? How odd…" but as soon as John opened the shut door to Starsky's room, he heard everything. It was enchanting, it was very melodious, and there Hutch saw the female alien, for once looking beautiful. She sat kneeling with her hands raised, and random globes twirling about her, seemingly with each note she hit, the orbs made a different movement, creating a graceful dance.

There sat Starsky, head in his palm, sitting on his bed watching with a slightly open mouth. However Dewy opened her eyes and managed to catch John's smile, and the singing stopped, and the orbs fell to the floor with a clatter.

Starsky jumped at the sudden harshness, and turned to see the cause.

"What da hell is that?" Starsky yelled as he grabbed his pillow and clung to it like a shield.

"This is Frankie." John turned to his friend, "Say hello." Frankie moved his palm slowly, and then jumped onto the bed were Starsky sat, and the former detective just scooted away in fear.

"What is he doing in here? Hutch?" Starsky looked at his blond lug in confusion, and slightly accusing. The raccoon began picking at Starsky's shirt, and quickly climbed up his back, and began feeling his hair. Starsky just froze, in hopes the animal would leave.

"It's not my fault." No, it couldn't be, because that meant the raccoon would be rooming with him, sensing his partner's panic, he turned to John who was watching the scene with fascination. "Tell your friend to get off Starsk."

"You are a stupid fool, why do you bother making friends with these things? We are to conquer the planet soon."

"Well you're making peace with Starsky it seems like." John sniffed haughtily at having caught Dewy, which was short-lived as Dewy sprung upon him, once more beating the living daylights out of the poor doctor. Hutch stepped back at the struggle, and just sighed as he made his way over to the frozen Starsky.

"Shoo, get on, get." But the raccoon didn't move. "Ok, fine, I'll be right back Starsk, I think John left the raccoon's pile of Churros in the car." Hutch reflected as he walked out of the house…that had to be the weirdest sentence that ever came out of his mouth. He knew more were to come, his gut told him that much.

Hutch struggled to open the car door, and there indeed was five Churros wrapped in a bundle amongst the rest of the junk in the back of the car.

As Hutch bent over to reach them, he thought he saw a light dancing, and the car radio turned on, briefly, for about two seconds. Odd, Hutch got a hold of the Churros but then his head exploded with light, with pain, and he continued to see the bright light as he fell onto his car seat, unconscious.

**To be continued…**

_ Upon Earth there have been cases of Tristians morphing into mice, perhaps even dolphins, it is here Were a Mr. Adams discovered the true dominant life species. _

_Let's hope it doesn't take another year…_


End file.
